


My Immortal but Every Character is Replaced with you and Undyne and a lot of Fluff

by CirnouliK



Series: To Love an Dyne [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirnouliK/pseuds/CirnouliK
Summary: … I-if you couldn’t tell, the title is a joke.Kinda. I mean, there’s you, and then there’s Undyne, and then there’s the rest of the cast??? And the title isn’t lying about there being fluff, I’m pretty sure by the end you’re still gonna fall in love with a fish and have awkward human/fish monster babbus, but until then, stick around!Chapters may be sporadic. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.It's good to be back.





	1. Acquainting Oneself with a Fish

**Author's Note:**

> After a year, monsters have become integrated into Surface life, thanks to two park rangers who were there when they arrived out of a mountain. But things don't always go the way everyone plans.
> 
> This is especially true when one of the two park workers goes missing, and a certain fish monster loses their lover to unknown circumstances, only a few weeks after they'd been dating. But this doesn't involve them. Yet.
> 
> Today is a beautiful spring morning, and you're just waking up from your slumber...

Spring has always been a beautiful time of year for you. The snow melting across the ground, making way for the grass to soak up that invaluable sunlight and give off that luscious green hue you can’t get enough of, followed closely by the varying colors of the flowers that take over the scenery and your sense of smell… It’s all just so, well, great! Not to mention the usually-clear, blue skies and the occasional rain shower. Rain is always a good thing in your book.

 

Though today is a special day. Not for you, particularly, but for the race of beings known as monsters; it was around this week, possibly today (you never really paid much attention to the date) that the monsters had risen from under a big ol’ mountain on the outskirts of town and starting trying to integrate themselves into human society, thanks to some park owners that had seen them and gave them a place to stay. Though that was about a year or so ago now, which is why today was special.

 

You’d just woken up that morning to the pleasant sounds of your phone’s alarm going off combined with some noisy birds perched on a tree just outside your second-story apartment window. Their song surprisingly pierced through your alarm, which was a catchy tune that some ghost monster made alongside a talented guitarist with a skull avatar on Youtube and a spider monster. Groggily (you aren’t a morning person, usually), you sit up, eyes encrusted lightly with sleep, and pick up your phone to turn the alarm off. Taking little time to get adjusted, you’re already up and putting on some more proper clothes to start your day.

 

What follows is your daily routine; comb through your hair ‘til it resembles something other than a frayed mop, brush your teeth and tongue, spit, then grab something to eat. Making your way out from your bathroom, you find the morning light invading your home and casting its glow all about your brownish-gray carpet and eggshell-white walls, some of it reflecting off of the coffee table in front of your TV and it’s already in your eyes. Rubbing them, as well as the sleep from them, you consider closing the blinds to your balcony, but decide against it; it’s just too beautiful to shut out, and you’re a tad too lazy to try and finesse the handle to close them.

 

You decide to make yourself simple today as well, with ‘simple’ being sunny-side up egg on toast with some oatmeal. Despite being lazy, cooking is a passion of yours, one you often devote a lot of time and energy into, even in the morning. Though not this morning. Your energy is about middling, despite how beautiful it is outside. Setting up shop on your couch, you flip on the television and there’s already something talking about monsters.

 

“Today on Channel 5: Monsters have recently been spotted vandalizing someone’s house by burning a bag of--” Click. “Today on Dr. Phil, we’ll be talking with a rising idol from the ‘Underground’, Mettaton EX, and discussing his plans for--” Click. “Today, we’ll be making a staple from the Underground, Snail Pie, made famous by a certain Queen--” This one looked interesting, but  **CLICK** . You eventually sigh, turning off the power to the TV and deciding to eat your breakfast with some semblance of peace and quiet. ‘Monsters’ this, ‘monsters’ that. They still haven’t shut up about them since they got here, and it’s been a year. It was fine the first few weeks, but now it’s become a bit overkill.

 

The rest of your breakfast was rather uneventful, though you did turn the TV back on and watch that cooking show. It was about as good as you expected it to be, so you won’t complain. You put the lightly-dirtied plate and bowl into the sink, tie on your shoes, and decide to go out into the beautiful spring morning that’s ahead of you. As today was a weekend, and your work called you in instead of you having to go to it every day, it gave you a lot of free time, and as such, what better way to spend it than to wander out into the world and take a leisurely walk?

 

Of course, living near Petalsburg in Ebott City means that monster sightings are quite common, and by the looks of it, every other monster had the same idea as you, with some opportunistic humans speckled in. Whimsums meekly fluttered through town, Froggits were hopping around in a nearby park, and you could’ve sworn you saw the horns of a rather tall goat round a corner alongside a medium-sized child with a striped sweater. If you remember correctly, their name is Frisk, and they’re the so-called ‘Ambassador of the Monsters’, as appointed by their king, whom was with them, named ‘Asgore Dreemurr’. That anagram didn’t fly over your head in the slightest, but it’s fair to let bygones be bygones.

 

Your shoes felt nice on your feet as you walked through town, taking in the modestly-clean buildings and slowly-blooming trees. It was exceedingly calm today, as though everything were in harmony with one another, but you knew too well that wasn’t the case. Things were still shaky with all these new ‘variables’ in the town, so says your mayor, but as they’ve proven to keep to themselves, they’ve had a bunch of new buildings made for the occasion, which Asgore decided to call “Ebott City”. He… Really isn’t that good with names. But regardless of the fears of an old mayor facing change, today was really, truly, a good day--

 

“Oof!”

 

Stumbling some, you feel yourself about to fall back, but your catch yourself before that could happen. No, no wait, someone else caught you. Someone with… Cerulean scales? Oh shit it’s a monster, act cool act cool-- “Hey! Watch where you’re going, punk!”  Nope, nope, panic mode initiated.

 

“I-I’m sorry! I was thinking and not thinking at the same time and I was just kinda on autopilot for a while and--” Once your eyes finally open up from being closed, you notice her hand has moved to your shoulder and she’s looking you in the… Eye? Huh. She has an eyepatch. And no nose. Yellow sclera, black pupil… Large, yellowed fangs, scarlet hair, fins for ears and a surprisingly calm attitude. “... wow, you look pretty.”

 

“Hey hey, it’s fine, punk. Don’t worry. Admittedly, I… Wasn’t really paying attention either, so-- Wait, what was that?” Her eye glances down at you, and you eventually realize what you’d said under your breath. How did she hear that so well…?

 

“...! U-uh, what was what?” You respond, glancing off to one side. Before long, you decide now is the best time to try and duck away, soon moving your shoulder in such a way that her grasp on it twists and you can move out of her way. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again!”

 

And in your wake, you leave a slightly dumbfounded fish monster that is not only confused, but continues to stare at you long after you run off. Your mind hopes that she doesn’t remember you, but somewhere deeper inside your body, where logic seems to fail, you kinda wish she does.

 

***

 

… Of course, the one human you talk with in a while happens to resemble that one you’d seen a year ago today. Of course they run away before you can talk with them. With a sigh, you slide your hand back into your jean pocket and wander back in the direction you were heading. “That human…” You say to yourself. “... I wonder if they remember me.”

 

By the time you arrive at your apartment, your head is clouded with re-occuring thoughts. Some you’d only remember in nightmares, some you’d fondly reminisce over before snapping yourself back to normal. You hang your leather jacket over the coat rack and step inside, wiping your feet on the mat just in front of the door before sighing and looking around. Ever since they mysteriously disappeared, you’ve had this place to yourself. It haunts you, in a way only you may ever know. To this day, you still don’t know how they got away. To this day, you still haven’t found them. And to this day… You’ve never been lonelier in your life.

  
Because without  **you** , it’s been getting harder to keep going.


	2. What Was Once Lost, Now Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, our duo try to remember one another, and reconcile despite the odds.

***

It’s about midday now, and you still haven’t stopped thinking about that human.

Your scaled, webbed hands are gripping onto your knees and your usually-steeled eye is darting around the room, a slight sweat going over your body. You keep replaying the event in your head, again and again, picking out the similarities between him and the one you loved that disappeared nearly a year ago. Initially, you thought it was just a coincidence, but when you heard them speak, you simply knew it was them.

You wanted to be mad. Next time you saw him, you resolved a while earlier, you’d yell in his face, scolding him about why the hell he left you like that, without any warning or note or anything. But after a while, you started to worry that’d scare them off, so you’d ask him to come over to your house later to talk… Even if you’d just only met now, apparently. Sure, this might still just be one big misunderstanding, but your Soul, the deepest part of your body, not only wanted to believe it, but  **needed** to believe it, oh-so desperately at that, in hopes it were actually true. It might’ve been something cheesy, like a Soulmate or something, but it-- No,  **you** needed them in your life.

You won’t lie to yourself. You missed him; his voice, the way he made you laugh, the way he made you  **care** again, like the way Alphys did when you were together. His eyes, one of which you’d always gaze into for what felt like hours on end. His confidence, and the way it always seemed to come out when you were around. And his smile… Simply thinking about it sends shivers up your spine again, something you’ve seldom felt in months now. Yes, you were head-over-heels for them when you first started dating, and now that you have a chance to get them back, your Soul is yelling at you like you yell at Papyrus when training. You  **need** to get them back, because if you don’t, who knows when you’ll get this opportunity again!?

Internally resolving with yourself, you jump to your feet and put your coat back on, soon heading out the door and back out into the pleasant spring weather, determined to find that human again and set things straight. “I’m coming, punk! And you’d better wait for me! NGAHHH!!!”

***

Meanwhile, in that same park, there you were, simply sitting down on a comfortable-looking bench and enjoying what little sun was left in the sky, as a cloud bank seems to be plotting to rain down on you this evening. Of course, for some reason or another, you couldn’t really think of anything else besides that monster you met earlier today.

Though something did rip you away from your thoughts long enough to notice your surroundings, and that something was an added weight on the bench to your side. Closing your eyes and taking a deep breath, you look over to your left to see--

“ * ‘sup, kiddo? ” … A short, blue-hoodie-clad skeleton monster that looks oddly familiar. “ * good to see ya back. where’d ya head off to, anyways? ” He’d ask of you, before speaking once again before you could even reply. “ * ‘cause a certain monster’s been really missing you. ”

At first, you’re rather confused, and with good reason: you’ve never recalled seeing this monster in your entire life, yet it seems he knows you like the back of his hand. You consider retorting and reiterating his question, before you just kinda sigh some. “Look, I don’t know who you think I am, but I think you’ve got the wrong guy. The only monsters I know are the ones I occasionally work with when I travel. Heck, I don’t even know who  **you** are, let alone whoever it is you’re talking about.” You say, arms in front of you and crossed.

“ * wait, what, really? ya don’t even remember your good pal sans? huh. that’s weird. ” He looks to you with some semblance of surprise, though it’s hard to tell with how he always seems to be smiling at you. “ * you really don’t remember any of us, kid? undyne, papyrus, toriel, frisk, not ringing any bells? ” He’d ask of you, slipper-clad feet swaying lightly.

You shake your head, much to his visible disappointment. “I don’t know any of those people, no-- Ngh!” Suddenly, an intense feeling of pain, combined with some sense of nostalgia, shoots up through your spine and up to your brain, causing you to double over some. It feels like… Like you’re trying to remember something, but it ain’t coming back easy. As though it’s physically fighting you, and winning.

“ * yeesh kid, calm yourself. if you can’t remember, you can’t remember. don’t force it. ” He says, as if trying to egg you on, hoping it’d spark something. “ * … heheh. if you need some help remembering, i could give you a tu- **toriel** \-- ”

“SANS! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THEM!” A familiar voice yells, and a spear whizzes past the both of you, between your collective heads. Of course, the skeleton dodges it easily, but he seems to be sweating. “[ANON]--, wait, no, LUCAS!” 

And suddenly, like an old photograph, her saying your name, your  **actual** name, brings you back.

_ “I’m sorry, I just… I’ve been thinking about you a lot since you’ve been letting me live with you. You’re always just so nice to me, and you always help me out a lot. And seeing my best friend get together with someone, it just kinda…” _

_ “It makes me want to try and make a move, too. And you’re one of the few people I know that really care for me, and I care about you, too. You always manage to put a smile on my face when I’m having it rough, and-” _

“ **Undyne!** ” Getting up, you immediately whip around and vault over the bench, running over to them at almost mach speeds. She seems to be anticipating this, though, as by the time you two collide, she’s holding you close and spinning you around, while you’re hugging her back. Her face couldn’t look happier if it tried.

“Lucas! You have no freaking clue how much I missed you, punk…!” She choked out, her emotions bubbling over as she nearly crushes you in those cerulean-scaled, strong arms you nearly forgot existed. Her lips start to barrage your face with kisses, and you’re giggling like a madman, just happy to be in her hold again after so long, both of you forgetting how long it’s been since you’ve seen one another.

“ * … well, guess my work’s done. ” The skeleton simply smirks, a bit of color surprisingly on his cheeks as he watches the two of you bond again. “ * welcome back, lucas. we all missed ya. ” And with that, he’s gone, back to who-knows-where, most likely to tell everyone the good news.

The two of you stay in each other’s arms for a while, the elated beating of her Soul through her chest matching yours as you simply hold one another close. Though, of course, what came next neither of you could predict. “...? Uh, Undyne?” You’d ask, looking up to her. “You might wanna see this…” 

Of course, she’d finally open up that scarlet-lidded eye and look down curiously at her lover. “Hm? What is it, Luc-- …  **Whoa** .” Between the two of you, both your eye(s) seemed to widen as an intense glow came from the both of your chests; hers a regal silvery-white, and yours a brilliant green color. Green: the color of KINDNESS. You’d heard about Soul Traits on the news, and how a monster can take yours out as a kind of battle mechanism… Or if a monster and a human share a close bond. Though it seems this was something else entirely, as both of your Souls seemed to glow and ‘beat’ at the same time, in the same wavelength, and even the same glow-wise. It was, to say the least, beautiful. “... Luc. I… I think I know what this means.”

With tears in your eyes, you nod to her. “I… I do too, Undyne.” Without further elaboration, you place your head on her shoulder and upper chest some, enjoying the warmth she gave you as she soon held you closer as well. The two of you stood there in the park like this for what felt like an hour, your Souls at a higher peace than they’ve ever known apart. 

  
Because today, you found your ‘soulmate’ again. And now that you know such a thing exists, there’s nothing that’ll keep you apart from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the (named) Reader and Undyne are back together!
> 
> ... Yeah, I'm going this route. I apologize. This is mainly a self-indulgent fic I've got going. They're also male! I hope you all don't mind.


End file.
